mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Rawk Hawk
Rawk Hawk, also known as the Feral Nuclear Reactor, is the champion of the Glitz Pit. He has the appearance of a humanoid hawk. He is also very cocky, self-centered, egotistical, and arrogant, and sometimes cheats to win. He appeared in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Rawk Hawk became the champion of the Glitz Pit, but never fought the previous champion, Prince Mush, whom Grubba secretly made disappear, and is implied to be weaker than him. Mario and his partners saw Rawk Hawk defeat the Koopinator and keep the championship belt, which had a fake Crystal Star on it, but Mario and his partners thought it was a real Crystal Star and decided to enter to become champion and get the belt. After Mario reached the major league, Rawk Hawk entered his room to see this new fighter who got to the major league so quickly, and was disappointed to see him. Yoshi and Mario, seeing his belt up close for the first time, realized the Crystal Star on it was a fake. Rawk Hawk thought Yoshi was calling his belt a fake, and only didn't beat them up because they weren't in the ring. When Mario began receiving instructions from X, he received some hate mail as well. The first told him to stop sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong, and the second was more important, saying to stop snooping around about the Crystal Star, or he would suffer the same fate as the other missing fighters. After an encounter with Rawk Hawk in the hall, Mario suspected that he was the one who sent the hate mail, although the game hints that it was Jolene (as she says a similar line before Mario enters the storage room). However, neither was the one who sent the hate mail, but Grubba. When it became clear that Mario was no pushover, Rawk Hawk sent Mario a poisoned cake. If Mario's partner eats this cake, he/she will become poisoned and cannot fight in the next battle. Neither can the others, which will make the battle unwinnable if Grubba sets the condition "only let your partner attack" (though the conditions are usually random). If Mario ignores the cake, Shellshock will eat it during Mario's next battle, and become poisoned, but eventually recover. When the time came for Mario's title match with Rawk Hawk, Rawk Hawk, presumably because he was afraid that Mario would beat him and take his championship, got a security guard to lock Mario in a minor-league locker room, and lock the major-league locker room connected to it. Mario escaped through a man-eating toilet and fought Rawk Hawk. Rawk Hawk revealed that he got the security guard to lock Mario up and sent him the poisoned cake, but did not know anything about the Crystal Star. Mario defeated him and became champion. Rawk Hawk became champion again when Mario, after defeating Grubba, turned down the belt and left the Glitz Pit to continue his quest for the Crystal Stars. He promised not to fight dirty anymore, but was sure he would not lose again. While training at a secret training facility (resembling one of Bowser's castles from Super Mario Bros.), importing Goombas and X-Nauts to up the difficulty, Rawk Hawk ran into Bowser. Bowser called Rawk Hawk a weakling, and Rawk Hawk tried to kick him, but Bowser dodged (causing Rawk Hawk to kick Kammy Koopa into a wall instead) and stomped on Rawk Hawk, flattening him. When Bowser and Kammy Koopa discovered his Crystal Star to be a fake, Rawk Hawk told him that "Gonzales" (which was Mario's nickname in the Glitz Pit) had it. Bowser did not know who Gonzales was and told Rawk Hawk to stop speaking in riddles, calling him a chicken nugget. When Mario entered Fahr Outpost, Rawk Hawk sent him an email, saying he would beat him up. When Mario was fighting the Shadow Queen, Rawk Hawk was among those cheering for him, saying "Anybody who's beat me is not allowed to lose!" Mario later fought him again while making a comeback in the Glitz Pit. He had not become any stronger since the last fight, and Mario defeated him easily and became champion again. Presumably Rawk Hawk did not get his championship back until Mario returned to the Mushroom Kingdom again. Battle Rawk Hawk can be fought multiple times, but only once is necessary to beat the game. He has 40 HP, 4 attack, and 0 defense. He attacks by kicking Mario (or at least the one in front), jumping on both, and, when his HP is below 26, flying at Mario or his partner for 6 damage. He can also hang from the ceiling to make various objects fall on Mario and his partner, though they do about 1 damage. He cannot be hit with jump or ground attacks while hanging from the ceiling, reachable only by certain items or attacks such as Yoshi's Mini Egg or even Earth Tremor. Hitting him while he is on the ceiling will knock him to the ground. The fight condition for Rawk Hawk will always be "Use at least one special move". If the player beats Rawk Hawk, it will not matter whether the condition is satisfied or not; not meeting the fight conditions will make Mario fight a lower-ranked opponent, and there will be no higher-ranked opponents when Mario is champion. Clock Out can be used to make the fight easier. Trivia *The strategy guide says Rawk Hawk has 30 HP and 1 defense, when he actually has 40 HP and zero defense. *It is said that the fighters are forbidden from entering any locker room aside from their own. When Mario is champion, he will be denied entry into the major league locker room. However, Rawk Hawk entered the major league locker room when Mario reached the major league. This is likely because he has power over the security guards (as shown when he got one to lock Mario in a minor-league locker room) or that he forced him to let him enter, probably threatning him, which Mario would never do. *His name is a reference to the former wrestler, The Rock. Often he calls himself "The Rawk". Category:Birds Category:Minibosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door minibosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Glitz Pit